My Fellow Fighters
by like a lion tamer
Summary: FROM her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks. #3 of my story transfers. More info inside. One-shot, Cattermole children, rated K-plus to be safe.


**A/N 4.7.13: I still kinda like this one...  
I don't know, I think it's cute...the reason this is on here is because it lacks good description. I like heavy-dialogue based stuff, but it can only go so far if you want it to make sense.  
Here's My Fellow Fighters, published during the days of Amanda Katniss Granger...enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry if this one has too much dialogue, but this story was mainly built on speaking anyway. Enjoy!**

**My Fellow Fighters**

"Freddy?"

"Yes, Maze?"

"Do you _really _think…Mummy will get sent away?"

"I'm sure they won't give Mummy a hard time," Alfred said, putting his hand on Maisie's shoulder.

"You're just saying that," Ellie walked into the living room, book in her hand. "Al, don't lie to her."

"Shut it, El."

"I'm serious. They've been taking it overboard recently. There isn't any reason they wouldn't like to cause _some more_ trouble."

"Who knows? Ellie, just because _you're sixteen_ now doesn't mean _you're_ in charge."

"Just because you're _the_ _boy _doesn't mean _you're_ in charge."

"Why did Mummy have to go to the big building _anyway_?" Maisie was still confused as to why her mother, Mary Cattermole, had to leave that day and go to the place the little girl's father works at.

"Maze, Mum went to the Ministry of Magic because some _idiot_ worker can't seem to get it through his mind that her wand is _her own actual wand,_" Ellie said.

"That's a bad word!" Maisie said, covering her ears.

"What, _wand_? Because I'm starting to think it is."

Maisie still did not understand what her sister meant, so she scooted her way onto the sofa Alfred was sitting on to get a real answer without any sarcasm. Twirling her golden, curly hair, she moved closer to Alfred.

"What _really _happened, Freddy?" she asked him.

"You're pretty smart for a five year old, you know?" He leaned close to her and whispered, "She's just grumpy because Mum is away on her sixteenth birthday."

Maisie didn't change her expression, still expecting an explanation. Ellie didn't hear what he said about her and sat down on the rocker to read her book.

Alfred sighed. _Well, I guess I have to tell her_.

"Do you remember when we went to the shops?"

"Yeah. What was it called? Dra…gon…Alley?"

"_Diagon _Alley," Ellie said, annoyed, her eyes not leaving the book.

"Let's call it Dragon Alley," Al said, smiling. "So, we went to Dragon Alley, and we passed this really, really, _really _old shop."

"Older than Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Definitely," he laughed. "Definitely older than Grandma and Grandpa. Now, that _really old_ _shop_…what was it for?"

"Um…"

"Two years ago, I went there and got something for school."

"_Ooh! Ooh!_ A wand!"

"Yes, a wand. I got a wand, Ellie has a wand, Dad has a wand-"

"_And so does Mummy_!"

"She does. But the people that work with Dad don't understand that. They think Mummy took it from someone."

"But that's not right!" Maisie yelled, surprised. She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. "Mummy's _nice!_ She doesn't _steal _stuff."

"I know."

"They're _really _mean. I didn't know Daddy works with mean people!"

"Not all people there are mean. Although," he said, looking over at Ellie, "it seems that there's more hostility than ever now."

Ellie scoffed. "Tell me about it."

"Why would they think Mummy's a bad person?" asked Maisie.

"You know how Grandma and Grandpa are Muggles? You know, they can't do magic? They think Mum is one too."

"But…she's _not._"

"Exactly."

"They don't understand."

"It doesn't make any sense," Ellie said, stepping in. "Why would they do that?"

Al nodded at her.

He didn't need to say anything. She knew what he meant.

"The world's gone mad," she whispered to herself.

Al continued. "They're asking Mum some questions at the big building. If they understand…"

"She comes home!"

"But if not…"

"What?" Maisie scooted a bit closer to Alfred. "What happens, Freddy?"

"…I don't know."

Alfred expected Ellie to make a rude comment then. But she didn't.

Ellie hadn't been having the best day- unexpectedly, her mother had to go to the Ministry of Magic to clear up her case,_ on her birthday_, and Ellie was left home with her _annoying _siblings. She wasn't going to keep quiet; she never does…but right now, she did.

"Well, Mummy _didn't _steal a wand, so when she gets home, I'm gonna go to that big building and give those mean people a _punch in the face!"_ Maisie exclaimed, jumping up, balling her fists. She tried to change her expression to tough, but it came out looking cute. "No one messes with my Mummy!"

Ellie laughed and placed her book on the sofa, also putting up her fists. "Me too!"

"We'll be ready. Tonight, no matter what," Al said, smiling.

"We would be good together, you know. We're strong," Ellie said, picking her book back up. "I bet we could take all of that Ministry and more."

"I bet you're right, Ellie. Happy Birthday, by the way," Alfred said.

Ellie smiled. "Thanks. It's been pretty happy…thanks to you guys. Thanks to my fellow fighters."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Review, please! Concrit is accepted and appreciated :)**


End file.
